jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikuya Tomoki
Kikuya Tomoki is a composer, arranger, and guitarist. He is the former guitarist of Mustang A.K.A and Funanori. Profile *'Name': Kikuya Tomoki (菊谷知樹) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Mitaka, *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Atto Megumi - Happy Happy♪Morning (Arrangement, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Navy Blue (Arrangement, Sound Production, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Toppuu (Arrangement, Sound Production, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Naranai Guitar (Arrangement, Sound Production, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Yume no Namae (Arrangement, Sound Production, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Arigatou (Arrangement, Sound Production, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Honto no Koto (Arrangement) *Atsumi Saori - Osanai Bokura (Arrangement) *Atsumi Saori - Yasashii Koe (Arrangement, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Saiminjutsu (Arrangement, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Tomodachi (Arrangement, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Miraculous Happening (Arrangement, Guitar) *Atsumi Saori - Tomodachi (Arrangement) *Arashi - Kanpai Song (Brass Arrangement) *Alma Kaminiito - Dakishimetai Dakishimetai (Arrangement) *alom - Koi Suru Otome wa Amamoyou (Arrangement) *alom - Koishiterun da na! (Arrangement) *alom - Suisei Girls (Arrangement) *Ikuzawa Yuichi - Hitoiki Tsuki Nagara (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ikuzawa Yuichi - Tatakau Hana (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ikuzawa Yuichi - Garandou (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ikuzawa Yuichi - Akiramenai (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ikuzawa Yuichi - Mou Ichido (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ikuzawa Yuichi - Love Is Over (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ito Kanae - Metamerism (Strings Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Puzzle (Arrangement) *Ito Kanae - Miser's Dream (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ueno Yuuka - Koi Suru Pretty Girl (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Ueno Yuuka - Omoi Tooke, Kimi ni (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Endo Masaaki - Honki Sentai Gachi Ranger (Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - Mata Ashita (Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - TO BE ALIVE (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ogura Yui - Itsu Datte Call Me! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Ono Daisuke - Sunday in the rain (Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Nostalgia (Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Shiawase Naris (Arrangement) *Ono Daisuke - Lover's Faith (Arrangement) *KAT-TUN - HEART BEAT (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Guitar) *KAT-TUN - Hana no Mau Machi (Strings Arrangement) *KAT-TUN - 〜again (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Guitar) *Kanemoto Hisako - Sayonara Strawberry (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Kanemoto Hisako - Kirameku Hikari (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Kamiya Hiroshi - full count (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kamiya Hiroshi - Na mo Naki Hana (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kawashima Ai - Happy Birthday (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kanda Akemi - Bitter Sweet Friday (Composition, Arrangement)) *Kanda Akemi - Believe 〜Acoustic Ver.〜 (Arrangement) *Kanda Akemi - Sugao de Fly to you 〜Bitter Ver.〜 (Arrangement) *Kanno Yuki - Hajimari no Resolution (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Kanno Yuki - You must. (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kanno Yuki - Never say never (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Kitadani Hiroshi - Love is all (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kitadani Hiroshi - Sunshiny Sunny Boy (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kitamura Eri - Be Starters! (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Happy Girl (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Destiny (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Over 〜Yozora no Yakusoku〜 (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Birth (Strings Arrangement, Chorus Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Zankyou//Rinne (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Chorus Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - re;story (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - alive (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Shou×En -SHOEN- (Strings Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Friend (Strings Arrangement) *King Cream Soda - Gera Gera Po no Uta (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Matsuri Hayashi de Gera Gera Po (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Hatsukoi Touge de Gera Gera Po (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Gerappo・Dance Train (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Jinsei Dramatic (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Dadada no Kazoeuta (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Terukuni Jinja no Kumade (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Shake Shake Ougon no Shake (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Yuugarao Tomotachi (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Dokuritsu Sengen (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Banzai! Ai Zenkai! (Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Ashita ni Mukatte Habataku Serenade (Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Time Machine wo Choudai (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Tsurugi no Mainin (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Bye Bye Gera Gera Po (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Born to Rock (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Time For a Break (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Gera Gera Po no Uta (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Kuwagata to Kabutomushi (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *King Cream Soda - Sou da Shuugaku Ryokou ni Ikou (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Clover - Majisuki MAGIC (Composition) *Cotori with Stitchbird - Uchuu Dance! (Composition, Arrangement) *Cotori with Stitchbird - Habatake ～Stitchbird no Theme～ (Composition, Arrangement) *Cotori with Stitchbird - Chikyuujin (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Cotori with Stitchbird - No ni Saku Otome (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sato Satomi - Le jour (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Brass Arrangement, Guitar) *Sato Satomi - stella message (Arrangement, Guitar) *Sagara Naomi - 100-Mankai Again (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Sea☆A - Renai Circulation (Arrangement) *Shiraishi Minoru - So Sweet (Arrangement) *Shiraishi Minoru - Ashita wo Mukae ni Ikou (Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - snow drop (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzie Rosso - Mugen the World (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Suzie Rosso - I am a Legend of Hero (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Suzumura Kenichi - Inu 331 (Arrangement, Guitar) *Suzumura Kenichi - Tohaiwe (Arrangement, Guitar) *Suzumura Kenichi - Railway (Arrangement, Guitar) *Suzumura Kenichi - Destination (Strings Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - Analog Fighter (Strings Arrangement) *Thmlues - Shukufuku no Kamifubuki (Arrangement, Guitar) *Thmlues - Pokapoka (Arrangement, Guitar) *3B junior - Genshoku Emotion (Arrangement) *Takahashi Hitomi - Beatin' (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Tasaki Asahi - Amayo no Tsuki (Strings Arrangement) *Tashiro Miyoko - Hotel Hakuya (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Tashiro Miyoko - Shoushi Utsusemi (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Tadokoro Azusa - Chururirura♪ 〜Mirai Bus ni Notte〜 (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Umareru Ashita no Melody (Arrangement, Guitar) *Chihara Minori - Minorin☆Surfing (Arrangement, Guitar) *Chihara Minori - Stella Stage 〜Summer Acoustic Version〜 (Arrangement, Guitar) *Chihara Minori - Lonely Doll (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Tsuji Nozomi - Sanpo (Arrangement) *Tsuji Nozomi - Hyokkori Hyoutan Tori (Arrangement) *Tsuji Nozomi - Odoru Pompokolin (Arrangement) *Tina Karina - Toki no Nagare ni Shin wo Makase (Arrangement, Guitar) *Tina Karina - Akai Sweet Pea (Drums Production, Guitar) *Tina Karina - Boukyou Jon Kara (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Soba ni o Riyo (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Maji de Kansha! (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Masatte Nakouze! (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Tomodachi de Iyouna (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - GOOD Kita! (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Bokura no Goal! (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Mata ne… no Kisetsu (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Ten Made Todoke! (Arrangement) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Gatten Dasho! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Ohayou! Shining Day (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Uchi Kudaku! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Niji wo Koete Ten Made Todoke! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Bokura no Rakuen (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Jounetsu de Muneatsu! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Kokoro wo Tsunagou! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Kandou Kyouyuu! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Tsuki Nukero! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Kokoro Korogase! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Shoshin wo KEEP ON! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Raimei! Blue Train (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Firebird 2-Gou (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Tanagokoro no Nukumori (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Gachi de Katouze! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Sora wa Shitteru (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Chikyuu wo Mawase! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Chance!! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Supernova! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - BIGBANG! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Ouja no Tamashii (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Sekaichuu de Abare Houdai (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Kiai de Hurricane (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Chiisana Koi no Monogatari (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Super Tachiagariyo! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - 「E」 (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Subara C (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Saikyuu de Saikou (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Lucky7 (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Ryuushutsu! Gorilla Beat (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Positive no Kakera (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Kimi ga Madonna (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - 99% (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Itsumo Special! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Eenie Meenie Miney Mo! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Rolling☆Star (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Are Sore Korection (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Dengeki! Tiritiri 7 (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Boku to Kimi to Kaze to Taiyou (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Sekai 一好き da!!! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - 「Su・Te・Ki」Atsumeyoze! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - CD 〜Cycling☆Disco〜 (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Hana Saku Kinyoubi☆彡 (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Shinjidai Tsukuriyo! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Hello.tomorrow,Good-bye.yesterday, (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Donna Hi mo ○! (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Tsutaetai Koto ga Aru (Arrangement, Guitar) *T-Pistonz+KMC - Yokatta na! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Terada Manami - どん底からのカツ丼 (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Terada Manami - 食は勝つ! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Dream5 - Youkai Taisou Daiichi (Composition) *Dream5 - Dan・Dan Dubi・Zuba! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Dream5 - Youkai Taisou Daini (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Dream5 - Shirakura Tsukenai Koi mo Aru (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Nakajima Takui - Ashita e no Kaidan (Strings Arrangement) *Nakajima Takui - Yurari Yurara (Strings Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Kioku Record (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Kimi*Lab (Arrangement, Guitar) *Nogawa Sakura - Atto Iu Ken ni (Arrangement) *Nonaka Ai - Omedetou (Composition, Arrangement) *Nonaka Ai - Andante (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Nonaka Ai - Jewelry Heart (Arrangement, Guitar) *Nonaka Ai - Marble no Koi (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *Nonaka Ai - Oyasumi (Composition) *Nonaka Ai - Fight!! (Composition, Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Inochi Mijikashi, Koi Seyo 姫! (Arrangement) *Country Girls - Boogie Woogie LOVE (Arrangement, Guitar) *Country Girls - Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto (Arrangement, Guitar) *Country Girls - Gizagiza Heart no Komoriuta (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kobushi Factory - Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Kobushi Factory - Ora wa Ninkimono (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kobushi Factory - Ee ja Nai ka Ninja Nai ka (Arrangement, Guitar) *Kobushi Factory - Zanshin (Arrangement, Guitar) *v-u-den - Jaja Uma Paradise (Arrangement, Guitar) *Morning Musume. - Koi no Dial 6700 (Arrangement, Guitar) *Morning Musume. - ENDLESS HOME (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Rival wo LOCK ON! (Arrangement) *Band Ja Naimon! - Saibou SPC (Arrangement, Guitar) *Band Ja Naimon! - Kimi no Egao de Sekai ga Yabai (Arrangement, Guitar) *Pistol Valve - PEDAL (Arrangement, Brass Arrangement Guitar) *Bitter & Sweet - Koigokoro (Arrangement) *Bitter & Sweet - Ai Tokoro e Iku no Deshou (Arrangement) *Faylan - DAYS (Arrangement, Guitar) *Faylan - I LOVE YOU (Arrangement, Guitar) *Faylan - Natsu no Hi no 1993 (Arrangement, Guitar) *Princess K - Cinderellife (Arrangement, Guitar) *Princess K - Tanoshimanai to! (Arrangement) *THE Possible - Lunch＝Obentou no Uta (Arrangement, Guitar) *THE Possible - HAPPY 15 (Arrangement, Guitar) *Horie Yui - Himitsu 〜Prologue〜 (Strings Arrangement) *Mano Erina - Do Re Mi Fa Doushite? (Arrangement, Guitar) *marble - Kuusou Jet! (Arrangement, Guitar) *Minagawa Junko - Afternoon Tea (Arrangement) *Minagawa Junko - Chikai (Arrangement) *Minagawa Junko - MORNING SKY (Composition, Arrangement) *Minagawa Junko - Yasashii Kimochi (Vitamin ver.) (Arrangement) *Murakami Ponta Shuichi - The Broken Strat-A Memory Of KENJI (Composition) *Murakami Ponta Shuichi - Cry For His Shoulders (Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Taiyou to Ekubo (Arrangement, Guitar) *Momoiro Clover Z - …Ai Desu ka? (Arrangement) *mori mamI - S°4 (Arrangement, Guitar) *YuiKaori - Ring Ring Rainbow!! (Strings Arrangement, Guitar) *YuiKaori - Canaria (Strings Arrangement) *Yuuki Aira - Kokoro ni Aru kirakira wo Wasurenai de (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Sweet Home Song (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Guitar) *Yuumao - Mr.Lonely Girl (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Clubhouse Sandwich (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement, Guitar) *Yuumao - TAKE OUT!! (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Mug Cup (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Un (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Touan Youshi (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Soukuu ni Kuchizuketara (Arrangement) *Yuumao - a direction of the day after tomorrow (Arrangement) *RUN&GUN - Nagisa・Beautiful (Composition) *LinQ - Furusato Japon (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *LinQ - Do! LinQ!! (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *LinQ - Makenaizo (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *LinQ - Seishun Graffiti (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *LinQ - Aa Jounetsu no Bambalaya (Composition, Arrangement, Guitar) *LADYBABY - LADY BABY BLUE (Arrangement, Guitar, Bass) External Links *Website Category:1968 Births Category:Male Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:Guitarist Category:February Births Category:Pisces Category:People born in Showa Period